Zombieland: 90th Hunger Games SYOT
by shakakid
Summary: Greetings from the Capitol, my fellow tributes. Welcome to Zombieland: 90rd Hunger Games. The forbidden city full of zombies, mutts, and your other nightmares. The tributes who died, they don't stay dead. They'll become zombies to hunt other tributes. Fill up the form on my profile and submit your own tribute. *SYOT CLOSED*
1. Prologue

**Hello folks! Welcome to Zombieland: 90th Hunger Games. There will be 24 tributes (12 boys and 12 girls) get thrown into a forbidden place full of zombies, mutts, and the other terrifying un-dead creatures. The tributes who died, they don't stay dead. They'll be alive as zombies to hunt other tributes again. So have fun!**

* * *

**RULES:**

1. Go to my profile for the tribute form

2. Submit your tribute through PM (Personal Message)

3. You can submit up to 2 tributes.

4. You also can reserve some spot, if you like. Just tell me.

5. More descriptive, the better it is

6. Be original and creative. So have fun making your own tribute!

* * *

**TRIBUTE FORM**

Name:

Nickname:

Age (between 12-18):

Gender:

District (1-12):

Backup District:

Appearance:

Reaping Outfits:

Chariot Outfits:

Backround Story: (Be really descriptive)

Personality: (Be descriptive, write a paragraph)

Romance?:

Family:

Friend(s):

Strenghs: (maximum is 4)

Weakness: (minimum is 4)

Reaped / Volunteered:

Reaction Being Reaped / Reasons Why Volunteer:

Training Strategy:

Interview Angle:

Weapon(s):

Allies: (careers or not, types of allies your tribute likes)

Preferred Death:

Others or additional information?

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_We're the dead man walking_

_We're not dead_

_But we're not alive either_

Andrew Blackheather walked down the hallway. He had a file document on his hand consisted of his ideas of the 90th Hunger Games arena. His shoes echoed loudly as he walked into the Gamemakers work room.

_Come on. Get it together, Andrew. I've been doing this for years. Don't let them down. _He thought as he opened the Gamemakers room smell of antiseptic liquid and chemical substance rushed into his nose when he walked in. Ignoring the smells, he kept walking to the front platform.

"Attention, Gamemakers." He said with a firm voice.

All of the Gamemakers stopped their works and turned their head to the front platform where the Head of Gamemakers stand.

"_We're the dead man walking. We're not dead. But we're not alive either_." He said firmly. "I read this poem a few days ago. And I have an inspiration for the arena of 90th Hunger Games. My idea is we'll make a forbidden city with zombies, mutts, and the other terrifying un-dead creatures in it. Once you get bitten, you'll die. The infections are everywhere. The tributes who died, they don't stay dead. They'll become zombies and hunt other tributes. The arena will be called 'Zombieland'. There are no place safe. And no one will be totally safe inside. More details will be on this file." He held up his file and showed it to the fellow gamemakers. "Is there any question?" He asked to the fellow gamemakers.

One the Gamemakers raised her hand, "I agree with that idea. But, what about the food source? It's a city. There are no forest or river for water in it." she asked as she ached her eyebrows.

"Good questions. I have the solution. We'll make a forest in the north of the city. Agree?" Andrew said. Every Gamemakers nodded.

"Okay. Great. We'll start working on the arena today. The reapings are getting closer. So work faster. And better." And just like that, Andrew Blackheather walked away from the front platform. He wanted go home and get some rest. He actually hated his job. He worked with no passion and no happiness. He gets job as Head of Gamemakers, do it, succeess, please the president, and repeat. Deep inside, he realized that he's the one who should be called 'Dead Man Walking'.

* * *

**Sorry if the prologue was kinda short. But don't forget to submit the tribute! ****Ask me if you have question. Don't be hesitate because, unlike zombies, I don't bite. *grins***


	2. Tribute List

**Hello people! So as you can tell, this is the updated tribute list.**

* * *

**TRIBUTE LIST**

**District 1**

Male: Jasper Adonis (17)

Female: Kaci Roxen (14)

**District 2**

Male: Slater Stevens (18)_  
_

Female: Ashleigh Hood (16)

**District 3**

Male: Nico Ashwood (15)

Female: Cathy Ashwood (12)

**District 4**

Male: Cassian Vespers (17)

Female: Coral Reef (17)

**District 5**

Male: Ostro Kaleesi (18)

Female: Mikaela Rileigh (16)

**District 6**

Male: Kaidan Waters (17)

Female: Skylark Dominique (16)_  
_

**District 7**

Male: Avary Maxim (17)

Female: Ericka Loman (18)

**District 8**

Male: Magnus Deutch (13)

Female: Ruby Stark (14)

**District 9**

Male: Ferris Oakes (15)

Female: Isabelle Mera (17)

**District 10**

Male: Ian Santini (14)

Female: Emily Marter (13)

**District 11**

Male: Leroy Willows (16)

Female: Sonya Harold (13)_  
_

**District 12**

Male: Baelfire Colten (18)

Female: Elle Alora (16)

* * *

**Okay, so that's the tribute list. Big thanks for all of you who submitted it! :)**

**-Shakakid-**


	3. District 1 Reaping

**District 1 reaping, people!**

* * *

**Jasper Adonis POV**

The sunlight hit my skin. I opened my eyelids slowly. Still a little bit dizzy because of the alcohol, I sat down on the bed. Suddenly, someone, a girl, held my arm and pushed me back into the bed.

"Babe, it's still early. Please don't go." she said with her seductive voice as she stroked my neck with her long fingers. I guess her name was Emma? Or Amy? Or Anne? I really didn't remember. I just got really drunk last night and I have no idea why I ended up slept with her.

I cleared my throat and said, "Sorry, Em. I really have to go."

"That sucks. Come back tomorrow, will you?" she said with the same seductive smile.

I tried to get rid of her, "Maybe." I said standing up. Now, where the hell was my shirt?

"I'll be waiting." She said with a wink. Ooo-kay, I really had to go now. After I found my shirt, I tip-toed my way out. Well, I didn't want her parents to know I am here. I'm gonna be so much in trouble, obviously.

I walked to my house. No, wait, I didn't wanna go home yet. I decided to change my direction and walked into the training academy. It was still quite empty. Good. I could train peacefully. I made my way to the sword section. I picked up the silver sword and stabbed the mannequin.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked me. I turned my head. Oh, it was Darrien, my older brother.

"None of your business." I said clenched my jaw.

"Why still train? You're not as good as you used to. You become weaker. Maybe that's why your girlfriend left you. What's her name? Marley? Oh yes, Marley." He said. Ugh, he's starting to pissed me off. Marley was my girlfriend but she left. Turns out, she was only dating me because of my popularity, so she can be famous too. She left me heart-broken.

"Don't you ever talk about Marley ever again." I said with my deadly voice. And before I could think, I punched him by the jaw. He blocked my punched and he tried to kicked me side way. I could manage his kick by went back a couple steps. It caused him kicked the air. Ha. I threw a punch and hit his chin. Ouch, that must be hurt.

"You thought I'm weaker?" I asked him, "Well. Think. Again." I said as I made my way out to the door.

* * *

**Kaci Roxen POV**

"What do you think about this?" Aqua, my best friend, held up a black dress with lace on the neckline. It looks beautiful, but it just not for me. The black color would clash my pale skin.

"No. It will look good on Ivory because of her dark skin. But it's just not for me." I said to Aqua. She shrugged and gave the dress to Ivory.

"How about this?" Ivory gave me her light pink dress. Oh god, I love it in the first sight.

"Wow. Where did you get this? It's really beautiful." I said with a bright smile. I tried it on and it fit perfectly into my body.

"Take it," Ivory said, "I don't wear it anymore. Just take it as present from me. It looks good on you by the way."

"Really?" I asked with disbelief, "Wow, thank you." I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked drop-dead gorgeous. I looked like a princess in the fairytale, except, well, I'm not a princess.

Aqua's voice sent me back to reality, "Hey, I heard there will be no volunteer this year. Is that true?" Aqua asked me and Ivory wondering.

"Probably," Ivory said, "Waden and Bellatrix are supposed to volunteer this year. It's their last year. But they both got accident. Waden fell from the building and got a broken neck. And Bellatrix, well, her skull cracked when she fought with her sister. Nobody wanna replace them, so yeah." Ivory explained. I shrugged.

"I hope we don't get reaped." I sighed.

* * *

**Jasper Adonis POV**

"Good morning, District 1," The district representative said with a bright smile. "now, let's begin the reaping!" She said again. As usual, she moved her hand into large bowl and took one piece of paper there.

"Kaci Roxen."

I saw a blonde girl with a pink dress walked her way to the stage. She looked around and there's the look on her eyes hoping someone would volunteer. I knew exactly she was nervous. Poor girl, because according to my Dad, who is a trainer, there will be no volunteer this year.

"And now, the boys." She said again and picked one paper inside the bowl.

"Jasper Adonis."

Me. It was my name. I was shocked. I really didn't expect I would got reaped in the exact year that nobody would volunteer. I gritted my teeth and I walked toward the stage.

"Okay, shake hands! You two." She cheered.

I shook my hand with Kaci and we went to the Justice Building.

* * *

**Okay, that's it! So, what do you think? Leave a comment!**


	4. District 2 Reaping

**Hey, District 2 reaping is here! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Slater Stevens's POV**

_Two years before..._

_"Come on, Shield! You can do this!" I screamed at top of my lungs to the TV. I was watching 88th Hunger Games and Shield was my brother, obviously. Shield volunteered for 88th Hunger Games, he trained as careers, and he's definitely passionate about winning. He was on the top 3 with the boy from 7 and the girl from 4. He'll be the victor soon enough, I know._

_"Come on, brother. Just win this shit and come back home." I whispered. I knew he couldn't hear me, but well, at least I tried sending my strength to him._

_Shield was having an epic battle with the boy from district 7. Shield punched him with his bare hand and the boy from 7 stumbled backward and fell down. Wiping his sweat, the 7 boy stood up and threw a deadly kick to my brother's face. Ouch._

_Then, the district 7 boy screamed, "LILIAN. NOW!" and suddenly, an arrow came out nowhere and shot my brother's throat. Shield gasped and fell down. No. No no no no no. Shield wasn't dead, right? No, I refused to believe this! But he's so damn close from winning! No. No way. I wanna screamed and told him to get up and kill them all, I don't care._

_The D7 boy shouted, "Thanks, Lilian!" and he smiled at Shield's dead body._

_Turns out, it was Lilian's arrow, the girl from 4. She allied with D7 boy and she helped him to kill Shield. And now, Shield's dead. My brother's dead. I didn't know what should I feel. I'm angry, sad, and furious. I turned off the TV unable to see Shield's dead body again. No matter how jerk he could be, but he's my brother. And he's dead. I clenched my jaw. I wanna a revenge._

"Slater!" my mother's shout sent me back to reality, "what are you doing over there? Come back here and train! The reaping will begin in 2 hours!"

"Fine." I said and walked toward my mother. I stood in front of her.

"Fight with me. No weapon. Just you and me." She said with the serious tone.

"But I-" Unable to finished my sentence, my mother already threw a punch to my face. I blocked her and tried to kick her. Not too hard, I don't wanna hurt my mother. She blocked me, of course. I tried another efforts but she kept blocking me. She's just too good. Ugh.

Suddenly, another voice spoke up, "I'm sure this will keep going for hours and hours if you both don't stop." I turned my head and saw my father stood before the door watching me and my mother train. I stopped for a second.

"Hey, Father." I said, "what do you think about my training?" I grinned at him.

"I'm definitely proud of you, child." He said and smiled directly at me.

* * *

**Ashleigh Hood's POV**

_"Damn, she's so sexy."_

_"And also badass"_

_"She definitely will be an awesome career."_

_"I'll bang her."_

I tried to ignore those whispers and kept focusing on my knives-throwing practice. The knife flew from my hand and hit the mannequin's head. I threw another knife. And... It hit the mannequin's heart. I threw a couple knives again and it hit the eyes, throat, and um... vital organ. Yay 100 points for me.

"Ash!" I heard someone called my name.

"What?" I replied even though my eyes didn't even leave the target practice.

"Good luck in the games." It was Xander, my brother. He stood before me and scrambled my hair like I was 5 years old.

I stared at him and grinned my teeth, "I don't need luck, Xander. You're talking about _me_ here. I can do everything awesomely without even try." I said and smirked. He laughed.

"I know. Just win this and make me proud." Xander whispered and then he left.

* * *

**Ashleigh Hood's POV**

"Your brother is so hot." Chelsea whispered to me. We're at my home, in front of my closet, to be specific. Still deciding what should we wear.

I laughed sarcastically, "That's called an attractive genes, honey." I said with matter-of-fact tone.

"Right." She said sticking out her tongue.

After looked at bunch of my dresses, I decided to wear a short white dress and a high-heels. It looks really good on me, I know. After we're both ready, we're off to the reaping!

"Welcome, welcome," The district representative said with high-pitched tone "welcome to the reaping, everyone. Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor."

"Ladies first," she said and picked one paper inside the bowl, "Beatrice Na-" I didn't even let her finish her sentences, "I volunteer!" I shouted out loud.

I walked confidently toward the stage and took the microphone from her hand, "My name is Ashleigh Hood and I'm gonna be the winner." I said with a wink.

"Ooo-kay, Ashleigh." The district representative said with a weird smile and roughly took the microphone off from my hand. Wow, how rude.

"And the boys!" She said, "Flock Dawn." she read the paper out loud.

"I volunteer!" the boy with blond hair and blue eyes shouted. He walked to the stage. Oh, I knew that guy. He's one of the best career in the training academy. I smirked at him. I definitely would ally with him.

"And what's your name, handsome?" she asked. Umm... What the? She's still managed to flirt with him? Oh, kill me now.

"Slater Stevens." He said not even smiling.

"Great! Now, you two. Shake hands!" The district representative squealed. We both shook our hands and she led us to the Justice Building.

* * *

**Leave a comment! And up next is District 3 reaping :)**


	5. District 3 Reaping

**Hello people! District 3 tributes are kinda different, because they're brother and sister. So, enjoy! :{D**

* * *

**Nico Ashwood's POV**

"Nico! Wake up now!" I heard my step-mother screamed from the living room. I sighed deeply. Ugh, basically she's a witch. A really evil, cruel, witch who happens to be my step-mother. I really don't know what my father sees in her, and decided to marry her. I've always thought she made some kind of 'love potions' and forced my father to drink it. Well, yes, probably.

I heard footsteps coming to my room and inpatient noise all over it. "If you're not gonna wake up now, I swear to God I will..." She scolded at me as she threw my blankets off my body. The cold wind breezed through my body and I shivered bit. I didn't hear the rest of her lectures. She scolds me 24/7, just for you know. I think she was having a bad day, and she let out her anger towards me. It was so unfair. I mean, my little sister, Cathy, barely got scolded by her. Well, maybe because Cathy was still a little angel. She's 12 years old now, but she still looks like 10 years old kid. But, she's my little angel. I love her more than anything in this world.

I climbed out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. After washed my face and took a shower, I went to the closet. It's the reaping's day. They say we're all must wear our best clothes. Well, let's see, my last year reaping's clothes still fit in me and it didn't look so bad. I guess it's okay to wear it. Besides, I have no other best clothes beside this. After dressing up, I headed to have breakfast.

"Good morning, kiddo." My father said.

"Hey, Dad," I said smiling, "where's Cathy?" I asked him.

"Outside. It's her first reaping day. She must be nerveous." My dad said. Hell yeah, she is. So I went outside and cheered her a little bit.

"Hey, Cath." I said as I find her sitting on the grass. I joined her. She's wearing a white dress and her blonde hair looked really shinny because of the sunlight.

"Oh hey, Nico." She mumbled.

"Nerveous about today?" I asked her looking into her brilliant blue eyes.

"Yeah." She nodded slowly.

"You're gonna be fine, Cath." I said calming her down.

"Promise?" She asked me.

"Promise." I said.

* * *

**Cathy Ashwood's POV**

I went to the Square with my brother. He hold my hand and kept telling it's gonna be fine. I believed in him. When we arrived, I had to go to 12-years-old section and Nico had go to 15-years-old section. At first, I didn't like the idea about breaking apart, but he told me to be brave. So I did.

"You're gonna be fine." My brother said for the tenth time already. I nodded and smiled to him. I lined up with the other kids around my age. Some of them looked really scared, like me. I guess I'm not the only one.

"Happy Hunger Games, District 3," The district representation said cheerfully. "time for the reaping!"

"Ladies first." She put her hand into a large bowl full of papers with names and picked one paper. I bit my lips. I'm nervous. I hoped it wasn't me.

"Cathy Ashwood," She squealed, "come on, dear. Don't be scared."

It's like my heart dropped into my stomach. No, this isn't happening. I felt sick. Really sick. I felt like I wanna throw up. People stared at me with pity on their eyes. The peacekeepers came and took me to the stage. I held back my tears. I stood in the stage and tried not to cry in front of the crowds. I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry. Nico told me to brave.

"Now, for the boys!" she squealed again and took one of the papers inside the bowl.

"Nico Ashwood," she read it out loud.

Nico. My brother. Oh no.

I know how this Hunger Games works. We're send to kill each other. One of us gonna die. Or we_ both _gonna die.

"Oohhh, a brother and sister, I supposed?" she squealed cheerfully. The peacekeepers forced Nico to walk into the stage. Nico looked at me calmly. His eyes were steady, like it told me that we're gonna be fine.

"Now, you two. Brother and sister, shake hands." She ordered us. We obeyed. I shook my hand with Nico, my brother. I seriously wanna cry right now. He gripped my hand and he mouthed me _it's okay, Cath. We can do this. Together._

I nodded at him as the peacekeepers led us to the Justice Building. I wipped my tears. Everything's gonna be fine. I had Nico beside me. We can to this together.

* * *

**Soo, that's it! Leave a comment!**


	6. District 4 Reaping

**Hey guys! First, I wanna to thank you to everyone who reviewed and critiqued this story. I loved reading them and I'll try to improve my writing :) Okay, here's the district 4 reaping. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Cassian Vespers POV**

I held up my breath and exhaled it when I threw the knife. I imagined the target was President Snow's face. The knife boosted out from my hand and hit the target. Bulls-eye.

"Cassian, go get ready. Fast. The reaping start soon," My mother said as she stood in the doorway. "and, don't even try to mess up with the peacekeepers again. I don't wanna see you got hurt." She crossed her arm and there're all seriousness in her eyes.

I stared at her, "Well, technically, the peacekeepers were the one who mess up with me. I mean, this morning, I went to buy foods for breakfast. Then suddenly, those peacekeepers came up to me and hit me! I didn't even do anything. I hit them back, and yeah, you know the rest." I protested as I stroked my bruises on my forehead. Ugh, I hate those peacekeepers, I hate the Games, I hate President Snow, I hate Panem with burning passion.

"You're famous as the rebel boy, Cassian. And you're my son. I am the Rebel Leader. You know they hate rebel." She said and scrambled my dark curly hair.

"But that still isn't fair, Mom." I said as I threw another knife to the target. Another bulls-eye. And, if you're all wondering why I'm so good with weapon and knife-throwing, well, here's the answer: I used to live with my father. I was trained to be a career until my father lost his faith on me for bringing pride for my district. Maybe, I was born with my mom's 'rebel attitude'. I didn't wanna volunteer for that stupid games. We're real people. And we're not entertainment for those stupid Capitol people. Then, my father sent me to my mother a.k.a the Rebel Leader.

And, here I was. The rebel boy.

"I know it is." She sighed. "Now, enough with the talk. You have to get ready. I already prepared your reaping clothes. It's on your closet." She said as she pointed at my closet.

I walked into the closet and opened it. And... Wow. I saw a really nice white vest, a black shirt, a white pair of pants and a white jacket. I smiled and thanked my Mom. When I tried it on, I know it looked good on me. My friend, Kai, would be jealous of me. I smirk at myself and went off to the reaping.

* * *

**Reef Cresent POV**

_Crack! Crack! Crack!_

Damn, what was that?

I shot my eyes open and immediately woke up from my dreams. I threw my blankets out of me and went out from my room to see what was that sound.

"Is everything OK, Ree?" My sister, Sandy, asked with her sleepy eyes.

I nodded and said, "Yes, just go back sleep." I said and kissed top of her head.

"Okay then." She mumbled and went back to her dreams.

I tip-toed my way out of the room, trying not to waking my other siblings and opened the door slowly. I saw shadows. No, a man. A drunk man. Evidently, it was my father. Since my mom died, he got depressed and he turned into a drunk man. He goes out every night, gets drunk, sleeps with different woman, and well you know the rest of it. I kind-of scared when he was drunk. He can do anything and he obviously stronger than me.

"What do you want?" I asked as I collected all of my bravery to face him.

"Well," he said "this is technically my home. So, I lived here." He stumbled a bit and he fell down to the sofa. "ugh, fuck that. I'm gonna sleep for a while. And don't disturb my rest. Or else, I'll chop off your head." He mumbled and sank down his head. I wanna shouted right in front of his face. But that would be really pointless.

So, I slowly stepped closer to him and making sure he's already drifted in a sleep. He was sleeping peacefully. I don't know if I still love him or not. Before my mom died, he was such a loving person. He used to smile every time I saw him. He used to take me and my other siblings swimming and having a picnic in the beach. I really missed the old him.

I shook my head. People change. Shit happens. I had to face the reality. I went back to my room and prepared my brother and sister's clothes for the reaping.

* * *

**Cassian Vespers POV**

"Welcome! Welcome!" the district representative squealed cheerfully. He name was Creeda or something, I didn't really remember and I didn't really care either. I hate Capitol people. They're all look ridiculous with the colorful wigs and yet they still think it makes them beautiful.

"The time has come to pick two lucky tributes into the Games!" she said again with the same happy voice. Too much happiness, I supposed. Making it looked like a fake happiness.

"Ladies first!" She scanned the reaping bowl and with dramatic gesture her hand picked one of the paper there.

"Sandy Cresent!"

I knew some of Cresent siblings. They're all nice. Poor girl because she got reaped. I looked at Sandy Cresent. She looked extremely scared, even almost crying.

"I volunteer!" I heard someone shouted. It was Reef Cresent. Her older sister. She walked into the stage and Creeda asked her name. She answered it with a steady voice.

"Reef Cresent." She said steadily with no significant expression.

"And now for the boys," Creeda said happily. She went to the boys reaping bowl and with the same dramatic gesture, she took one of the paper there. Well, I hope it wasn't me.

"Cassian Vespers!"

Well, shit. It was me.

The peacekeepers headed towards me and held my shoulder tightly. They pushed me hard to the stage. One of them even still managed to whispered in my ear.

"Hope you die in the arena, Rebel Boy." He whispered softly into my ear. I wanted to smack him but that would be a really bad idea, so I ignored him and kept walking.

Was I reaped because of being a rebel? Was this some kind of revenge on my rebellious attitude? And they send me to Hunger Games to see me die? How did they figured out this? I kept thinking as the peacekeepers dragged me to the stage. I shook my hand with Reef and the escort dragged both of us Justice Building. I will show them I can survive.

* * *

**Leave a comment :)**


	7. District 5 Reaping

**Hey guys! First of all, I want to thank you for the reviews I have received And also, some of you sent me some awesome suggestions and ideas for the story, I'd like to thank for that too. The ideas are really awesome, and I will definitely try to write it. And yeah, this is the District 5 Reaping. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Ostro Kaleesi POV**

I opened my icy blue eyes. Peeking up to the window, I saw the sun was rising steadily making the sky turn into light blue. Another reaping day. I sighed and closed my eyes again not wanting to get up. Iberis, my little sister, snuggled closer to me searching for body heat. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Oz." She mumbled with her sleepy voice.

"Hey sis, good morning to you too." I said gazing into her eyes. She had the same blue eyes like me. Only hers a little bit darker like a deep ocean. Just like Mom's.

But Mom had already gone. Actually, both of my parents were already gone too. My mother died for giving birth to Iberis. And my father died when I was fourteen in quarry mining accident. And, here I was, supporting all of my 3 siblings. Giving them foods, shelter, clothes and protection. I know it was a big deal, but I dealt with it. The world has never been fair, right?

The sudden knock on the door sent me back to reality. Seriously? This early? I wondered who was that. It's still a dead morning. I got up and walked into the front door.

"HELLOOO! SPADAA! ANYBODY HOME?" squealed the person infront of the door.

Ah, I knew exactly who's this. I grinned my teeth and opened the door. I found the this guy with neat blond hair and blue greenish eyes.

Bise Oxford.

A.k.a my very best friend and also my...well... Lover? Soulmate? Crush? I dunno. Basically, he knows that I loved him. But we've never considered dating, actually. Because I liked keeping it as a secret between us.

"Hey Bise," I hugged him, "why come so early?" I asked wondering.

"I dunno. Just feel like it, though. And oh! Happy Hunger Games!" he said cheerfully. He had the clash personality with me. He was really cheerful, funny, and he's a joker. Bise always knows how to calm down my short-tempered personality. That's why I loved him.

"Oh, you know I has no business with that stupid Hunger Games. I've never understanded about the point of the Games itself. People killing each other and the winner will get prizes? Meh, I'm off with that." I said as I clenched my jaw. Bise looked at me and laughed at my ranting.

"Calm down, Muscle Man." he said cheering me up, "just say: _may the odds be ever in your favor!_ it's a magic words and you'll be fine." he said imitating Pamela's accent. Pamela was our district representative. Her accent was just so typical like she exaggerated it on purpose. I couldn't help but laugh at his jokes.

* * *

**Mikaela Rileigh POV**

The wind breezed through the window and I felt the cooling effect against my skin. I pulled my blanket on to cover my body. This was the moment where I really need to get up but my bed doesn't let me to. I opened my eyes bit, still sleepy. Suddenly, from the distance, I heard the Capitol anthem. Oh yes, the reaping day. May the odds be ever in your favor, they say. But sadly, the odds are never in our favor, right?

I heard the door knocked, "Kaela? Are you awake, honey?" My mom said as she peeked from the door. I smiled at her. My mom had the very wavy hair which clashed her pale skin. We had the same genes, which made me had this long wavy hair and alabaster skin. Many people told us that we looked alike. Like, I'm the younger version of my mother.

"Yes, Mom. Just a minute." I told her and I got up from my bed. I went to my closet and put my reaping's day outfits on. It was a powder blue dress with short sleeves and a modest neckline. I adored that dress. My sister, Elyssa, bought it for my 15th birthday. And for the hair, since I had no idea what should I do with it, I just put it into a ponytail.

"You look pretty." said the voice behind me. I turned my head around and saw Elyssa smiling at me.

"Thanks." I mumbled to her.

"Come on." She said walking closer to me and held my shoulder, "don't you worry about the reaping. Just two years to go. And BOOM you're a free spirit." She continued.

"I know," I shrugged, "I'm jealous of you. You've already passed the reaping age." I said looking into her blue eyes.

"Hey, you're sixteen. Sixteen only happens once. Enjoy it while you can." She told me squeezing my shoulder then she left my room. I sighed. Yes, just two more years to go.

I went outside and walked to the Square. I saw one of my neighbor, Cassidy Brexton, was crying. Oh yes, she's twelve. It was her first reaping. She must be scared. I gave her a friendly smile and continued walking. A few blocks later, I saw Millie walked with her boyfriend. Her boyfriend whispered something into her ear, then she laughed. Millie was my friend from school. We used to be close, until she started dating. She kind of ignored me. I kept my distance from her since then, because I didn't feel comfortable around her again. I sighed and walked again.

I liked walking down down the streets, seeing what people were doing and saying. Because the good thing was, they didn't notice me. I'm not the kind of girl that people would look twice. I'm the invisible girl. But I'm here, I knew things, I listen to people, but they didn't notice me. And, I liked it that way.

As soon as I arrived at the Square, I registered myself and lined up with the other girls in my age. Pamela Becker, our district representative went up to the stage and she made her times for testing her microphone. I heard a Capitol anthem in the background. Everyone kept silent, not in the mood for chatting. The silence, it was all like a deja vu.

Pamela cleared her throat, "Ahem, hello everyone!" she greeted us with a bright smile.

"Excited for the reaping?" asked Pamela cheerfully. But as usual, nobody answered it. Unless you were a career district, no one seems to be 'excited'. There was an uncomfortable silence for a couple seconds. Getting the code that nobody seems to answer that stupid question, Pamela cleared her throat again.

"Okay then!" she said "let's begin the reaping now!"

After a long, pointless speech from the mayor, Pamela began picking up one paper from the bowl. She scanned the bowl with her hand and took one paper.

"Mikaela Rileigh."

I blinked. My face turned into horror. It was my name. It was me. I got reaped. The peacekeepers headed into my direction and dragged me into the stage. I tried to keep my face blank and expressionless. Like, I'd already expected that this would happen. I went up to stage and awkwardly stood there, keeping my face straight.

"Great. And now, for the lovely boys." Pamela continued.

* * *

**Ostro Kaleesi POV**

Pamela walked into the bowl's direction and put her hand inside. I glanced around and met Bise was staring at me. Our eyes met and he smiled brightly sending the warmth of her smile to me.

"Ostro Kaleesi."

I turned my eyes back to the stage. I heard my name got called. It was my name. My face turned red with rage. Why? Why me? This was my last reaping. The world hates me. The odds were never in my favor. This was very very unfair. I felt like I wanted to smack someone, smack those stupid Capitol people, and obviously smack Pamela because she picked my name. I mean there were hundreds boys around here, why me? How about my siblings? They had nobody except me.

The peacekeepers walked into me and forcefully dragged me into the stage. I wanted to fight and ran away, but that would be a stupid move. I stood up on the stage looking deadly-angry. I even noticed Pamela looking scared I would harm her.

"Uhm okay," she said "now shake hands!" she ordered us. I shook my hand with Mikaela. I didn't really know this girl. Even though she looked brilliant and sweet, I'd be better stay off from everybody. I can do this on my own.

* * *

**Ok, don't forget to leave a review! *creepy smiles***


	8. District 6 Reaping

**Hello! First off, I'm truly sorry for the looong delay. There're a lot going on lately. School, exams, summer vacation, and more etc etc. I'm so sorry!**

**Oh! Anyway, have you all watched the new Catching Fire trailer? It's so ah-wesome, like seriously. I'm going to puke rainbows because of its awesomeness. And plus, they have Finnick in it *wink* I just can't wait for the movie.**

**So yeah, here's the district 6 reaping. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Kaidan Waters POV**

_One year before_

I was at the hospital. My eyes stared at the doctor's dark eyes. His hand was holding my health report. The doctor's didn't say any words, just kept quiet. It drove me crazy.

"Well, so?" I asked him unpatiently.

He cleared his throat and said, "I'm sorry, kid."

I rose one eyebrow puzzled, "Why? What's so bad? Am I getting infected by zombies? Do I need brain surgery? Do you need to amputate my head?" I said jokingly, not hoping those things to be really happening.

"No," he said calmly, "you have a blood cancer. A leukaemia. I'm so sorry."

My eyes shot in terror. Cancer? This couldn't be happening. I felt fine. Well, not really actually. I often get a nose-bleed but that doesn't matter.

"But we have the cure, right?" I demanded.

"Yes, well, no actually. The Capitol has the cure for cancer, of course. We don't have it. It's district 6, kid. Embrace the reality." explained the doctor with pity in his eyes. I looked away from him.

"How long?" I asked.

"How long what?" he asked confused.

"My lifetime." I answered.

"I'm not really sure yet," he said.

"How long?!" I nearly shouted at him.

"Six months. Maybe one whole year, if you're lucky." he said finally after a long second.

One year. Okay. Inhale. Exhale. It's okay. Mother probably could find another alternative medical. She was a herbalist. "Okay, thanks, doctor." I said as I grabbed my health report. I headed home afterward, not wanting to deal with the reality.

_One year later_

"Kaidan," I heard someone called my name softly, "wake up, honey."

I opened my eyelids slowly. The sunlight crept from the curtain and hit my face. I squinted trying to block the brightness of the sun. I sat down on the bed.

"How do you feel?" my mother asked with her soft tone. My mother was the best woman in the world, probably the best in the entire universe. She's sweet, kind, motherly, and all the other things that describe as 'perfect mother'. She tucked blond curls behind her ear and smiled brightly at me.

Well, how do I feel? Miserable. I only had one year in his world. And this one year was almost over. I could die anytime and anywhere. I supposed to enjoy my life doing some crazy things. Travel around the world, go to the beach, make bonfire with friends, but no. Welcome to reality. Welcome to my world. Where my everyday's routine are just taking my mother's herbal medicine, going to school, and getting some rest. Boring life? Hell yes.

I didn't want to worry my mother so I smiled at her and said, "Fine. Same old same old, I guess." My mother smiled and scrambled my hair.

"Okay then. Don't forget to take the medicine and get ready for the reaping." She said glancing at the packs of herbal medicine and headed outside. I sighed and took one pill of the medicine. We couldn't afford chemotherapy or another cancer treatment at the hospital. We also couldn't go to the Capitol and suddenly ask for the cure. So, my mother made her own herbal medicine for me. It works, so far. I wasn't so sure I would survive four or five years with her herbal remedies. But, at least, it slowed down my sickness. And I was really grateful for that.

* * *

**Skylark Dominique POV**

Someone poked me on the arm. I shot my head up. Hmm?

Zinnia, my best friend, wrote on the paper: _Why don't you eat your toast?_

I grabbed the paper and wrote back to my sister: _Okay okay, I'll eat it right now._

I took one piece of bread and eat it slowly. Zinnia gave me a wide grin. She wrote on the paper: _Good then. You must eat. Or else, your food will be mine. _I grinned back at her and continued with my toast.

Okay, if you're all wondering, why did I write on the paper instead of talking. Well, here's the reason. I was born deaf. I couldn't hear nor talk. It's a sad truth, I know. But it's totally fine, I got use to it, anyway. Like, what did the quote says? Quiet people has the loudest mind.

Zinnia helps me to communicate with other people. She talks to me with paper and pen, so I can understand what she is saying. We often use body-languange too. But I preferred the writing system to avoid misunderstanding.

After we had breakfast, I went to the garden in front of my house. It wasn't like a really big garden. But I wouldn't say it was small either. I came from part of district with enough money, so that's why my mother built this garden for me. It was my favorite place from all of the places at the district. I grew some beautiful flowers and trees surround it. It was really peaceful here. When I closed my eyes, I could almost feel the flower's growing. Even though I couldn't hear anything, I could feel, right? And this garden was the only place that I could really feel life. The garden was full of life, that's why I liked it.

Then, after the relaxing calm down at the garden, Zinnia and I walked toward the Square. I saw our district representative, Opella, played with her microphone. We had to register before we can get in. The woman behind the registration table said something to me. I couldn't hear her, of course. I pointed at my ear hoping that she understands that I'm deaf. The woman made letter 'o' on her lips and she gave me paper and pen. I wrote my name there. Skylark Dominique.

Then, she took drop of my blood from my hand and finally I could get in. I followed Zianna to the 16-years-old line and stood there calmly.

* * *

**Kaidan Waters POV**

I didn't like reaping. The silence was so uncomfortable. Everyone seemed nerveous. I felt like I wanted to shout and scream to break this uncomfortable silence. Opella Grash a.k.a district 6 representative a.k.a freaky Capitol citizen came up to the stage and made unnecessary voice for testing the microphone.

"Welcome, district 6!" she greeted us happily, "What a lovely day, huh?"

I rolled my eyes. Yes, indeed, lovely day. It was so lovely that I was going to puke rainbow because I was so freaking excited spending time of my short life to this stupid killing-spree games.

"Okay, let's just begin!" she squealed, "how about boys' first?"

Yes, okay, whatever. Let's just get this shit done. I wanted to go home and enjoy the last second of my life somewhere but this reaping place.

"Kaidan Waters."

Huh? Did someone just call my name? Did I just get reaped? Did I mishear this? I glanced around and two peacekeepers grabbed my arm and led me toward the stage. Stay calm. Inhale. Exhale. Look at the bright side of everything. And what's the bright side of getting reaped? Nothing. Oh well then. I guessed I would spend the last minute of my precious life for entertainment to Capitol's citizen. What a wonderful life.

**Skylark Dominique POV**

I didn't hear what was Opella saying, but I was pretty sure that she read the name of that boy. I couldn't make the boy's face. The peacekeepers dragged him toward the stage. He got up to the stage and stood there with bored expression on his face. Opella said something again. Then she took one paper from the girls' bowl and read the paper. I couldn't hear what she's saying. I wondered who's getting reaped this year.

Suddenly, Zinnia stared at me with horror on her face. She held my arm and squeezed it. What? What happened? But, before I realized, two peacekeepers had stood before me and grabbed my arm.

Oh.

So apparently, it was my name. I tried to held my head high and trying not to look so scared. I walked up to the stage. But deep inside, I knew exactly that I actually walked towards my death.

* * *

**Leave a review! :D**


End file.
